This invention relates to multi-implement pocket tools especially those of a folding knife type and particularly such a tool which includes a whistle as one of the implements or in which a whistle is incorporated in the body of the tool.
Multi-implement pocket tools are well known in the prior art. Many of these are of the folding knife type in which one or more of the implements may be a knife blade or similar tool and in which some or all of the tools are movable from a storage position in which the implement is folded within the body of the tool which can then be placed in a pocket to an active position in which the implement is locked into a position where the tool can be used for its intended purpose. Among the more common implements incorporated in such tools are knife blades, fingernail files, screwdrivers, bottle cap removers, scissors and cork screws. As small batteries have become more powerful and long lasting, battery operated lamps or flashlights have also been made one of the items incorporated in such tools.
Although security or alarm whistles have been promoted for use by vulnerable persons when they feel in danger of imminent or potential danger, no one has incorporated such a whistle into the integral structure of a multiple implement tool such as is disclosed by the present invention. In the meantime, there are many stories of attacks and holdups in isolated streets or parking lots in which the victim could have summoned assistance or the attacker been frightened away by a loud, shrill blast of a whistle. Just startling the perpetrator could give the intended victim the opportunity to escape.
According to the present invention there is provided a molded plastic whistle which forms one part of the housing which provides the finishing structure on each side of a multi-implement tool. The type of housing referred to is usually molded of plastic or made of similar material and secured to the spine, frame or structural base of the tool. It is necessary to change only one side of the housing to incorporate the whistle in the instant invention. The remaining portions of the tool are not changed. This makes it easy to manufacture the tool of the invention and keep the cost low.
Although batteries have been improved over the years, they still have a finite shelf life and power capacity. In other words it is possible that at any specific time the battery will cease to function and be unable to operate the device that it powers. Since the whistle which is incorporated in this invention is intended for use as an emergency or alarm signal it is undesirable to have it dependent on a battery which may stop working when needed. Therefore, the whistle is of the manual type, that is of the type blown by mouth.
Further in keeping with the emergency character of the device, the whistle is made fixed in position with respect to the spine of the tool and accessible without having to determine which of the multiple implements incorporates the whistle, then pivoting it into its active or functioning position and finally activating the whistle. In the present invention, the whistle is part of the outside housing and is always accessible to a person grasping the tool or knife. As used herein the word xe2x80x9cknifexe2x80x9d may be used to refer not only to an implement in the nature of a cutting blade, but also to the entire tool including implements useful for other purposes. The vast majority of tools of the multi-implement type include a cutting blade and incorporate folding mechanisms and over-all structure similar to that used in a simple folding pocket knife.
In a preferred form of the invention, the knife or tool comprises a rigid spine or frame which provides a structural base for the entire assembly. Each of the tools is attached to the spine preferably by pivots which permit each implement to be selectively placed in an active or stored position. The frame may include spacers which also provide spring tension to bias the individual tools into their active and/or stored positions. The outer sides of the multiple tool are covered by a cover or covers which help complete the multi-implement tool and which also serve as decorative or finishing members. In a preferred form of the invention one of these covers is constructed to be a whistle. The whistle may be made of one or more pieces. In a further preferred form the whistle is made of molded plastic or similar material in two pieces. One of the pieces is in the form of a flat, relatively thin base member which has a vertically extending peripheral wall of uniform height. This base member is secured to the spine of the knife by suitable means such as screws or rivets or by welding or cementing with an available bonding material. The second piece is a substantially flat cover which matches the first piece and with the base member forms a closed hollow chamber. An opening is provided at one end of the chamber and communicates with the inside of said chamber. An opening or slit is provided in the flat cover and also communicates with the inside of the chamber. When air is forced into the opening in the end of the chamber and out the slit in the flat cover it produces a whistling sound. A very loud, shrill whistle can be produced in this manner as is well known in the art.
In a well known embodiment of a multiple implement tool, the overall length of the knife or tool is about four inches, the width is about three quarters of an inch and the thickness is about an inch. The plan view dimensions of the cover which forms the whistle are substantially the same as those of the overall tool, that is about four inches long and three quarters of an inch wide, with the thickness being about one quarter of an inch. The opening in the end of the cover may be round, rectangular or any other geometric shape and the slit or slot in the cover may be of any size and/or shape which produces a loud, shrill sound. In one example of a preferred embodiment, the slit is a straight slot about a half inch long and one eighth inch in width.
The base portion of the whistle also has an abutment which may be integral therewith, extends across the width of the base and is integrally connected to the peripheral wall at each of its ends. The effective opening in the cover through which air escapes is determined by the size and relative position of the slot relative to the abutment. The base portion of the whistle, the abutment and the effective size of the opening comprise a valve which controls the final opening through which air may escape from the whistle and therefore the intensity and pitch of the sound. In a preferred form, the abutment is positioned somewhat toward the end of the base on which lies the opening for introducing air into the chamber.
It is within the skill of a person conversant in the art of manufacturing a product like that here discussed to suggest and/or utilize an almost endless variety of means for attaching a whistle to a multi-implement tool based on the structure of such tool and the economics, efficiencies and effectiveness of the manufacture of the complete product. A few of the possible means for securing the whistle to the tool are shown and/or described but the list is not exhaustive or exclusive. It is the intent of the inventors to disclose a whistle for attachment to a multi-implement tool in a relatively permanent manner with the whistle being accessible at all times from the outside of the tool without having to move or manipulate any of the movable parts of the tool. Although a preferred mode is disclosed wherein the whistle is operated by the user blowing into the inlet opening of the whistle, that is, by xe2x80x9cmanualxe2x80x9d operation, it is within the skill of a mechanic familiar with the art, to use a whistle or oscillator or vibrator operated by power from a battery or other device to produce a xe2x80x9cpowerxe2x80x9d operation. The specific structures herein disclosed are intended to illustrate by way of example, the xe2x80x9cbest modexe2x80x9d of carrying out the invention and not to limit the invention.
In a preferred form of the invention, the whistle is made for use with a type of multi-implement tool which is made of metal and at least some of the individual implements are attached to metal pivots or posts which also serve to join the parts of the multi-implement tool into a substantially integral structure. In a form of the invention in which the whistle is made of plastic, the whistle body can be made with a shape substantially matching the outline of the tool and having holes aligned with some or all of the posts. The posts are extended in length so that they will protrude into the openings in the whistle body to provide a means of attachment. The fit between the posts and the openings can be a snug fit, a snap fit or an interference fit. A snug fit is used to describe the case where the size of the hole is the same as or just slightly larger than the size of the post that it mates with. A snap fit refers to a case where the size of the hole is the same as or very slightly smaller than a first part of the post over which it is assembled and very slightly larger than a second part of that post. In a snap fit the holes in the whistle body have to be slid over the first part of the post with some force and will xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9dinto place over the smaller part of the post. An interference fit refers to the case where the hole is smaller than the post over which it fits and requires deformation of the material of one or the other or both in order to effect assembly. In all cases, a bonding or cementing material may be used to strengthen the attachment of one part to the other or as the sole means of such attachment or the posts and holes can be eliminated entirely and the assembly accomplished solely by bonding or cementing the whistle body directly to a suitable surface of the multi-implement tool.
The specific structure of the multi-implement tool or the details of its construction may be selected from many forms available in the prior art and do not form any part of the invention except to the extent that the whistle must be made to be complementary to the structure of the tool so that it can be attached to the tool but without interfering with its ordinary usage.
In all cases the posts or even the mating holes in the body of the whistle may be tapered to help make assembly of the parts easier. The provision of a readily accessible whistle, integrated with the existing structure of a multi-implement tool, without requiring appreciable change in the tool or the manufacturing processes used to make it and without unduly increasing the cost of making it are the objects and intent of this invention and it will be obvious to persons familiar with the art that there are many specific means for accomplishing them without departing from the scope of the invention.
It is one of the objects of this invention to provide a multi-implement tool having a whistle forming an integral part of the body of said tool and readily accessible to a person carrying the tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a tool by the modification of existing multi-implement tools wherein such modification requires a minimum of alteration of the structure or of the mode and methods of manufacture of the existing product.
Still another object of this invention is to produce the desired product with a minimal added cost over the cost of producing the existing tool.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a multi-implement tool having a whistle which can be used as an alarm by a person carrying the tool to startle or frighten away a potential miscreant.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a tool based on an existing multi-implement tool without requiring any change in the basic structure of the existing tool.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a tool based on an existing multi-implement tool wherein there is no negative effect on the use or accessibility of the individual tools comprising the multi-implement tool.
It is an object of this invention to provide a whistle for attachment to a multi-implement tool.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a whistle for attachment to a multi-implement tool, which whistle also serves as a decorative cover for the tool.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a whistle which can readily be secured to existing forms of multi-implement tools.
It is also among the objects of this invention to teach the use of known modes of attachment of two parts to the joining of a whistle to a multi-implement tool of known form or forms.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a decorative cover for a multi-implement tool which cover also functions as a whistle.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become readily apparent to those persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description, particularly when such description is reviewed in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.